


Second

by julidoesnotwrites (notjuli)



Series: Vocab Practice [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Gen, John Watson Has Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Esteem, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 17:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19361608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjuli/pseuds/julidoesnotwrites
Summary: Series of Short Fics to practice vocabulary for an exam.This work's words: Brood about/over + Second to none + Smirk.





	Second

John Watson wouldn't say he had a low self-esteem.

He wouldn't say it, but that of course, didn't mean it wasn't true.

He couldn't pinpoint when it started, mostly because it did before he could form memories.

There were a few things he struggled with, and  _ never _ being  **second to none** ,  _ always _ being  _ just second _ , was one of the worst.

He would  **brood about** it, over and over again, and, no matter how much he hated to think it, he was, once again, just second in his life, because when standing next to Sherlock Holmes, second is the only thing one can aspire to be.

It wasn't Sherlock's fault, of course, and yet, resentment would set in his stomach every time he'd hear a "John! There's a case!"

Regardless, he'd give him a  **smirk** and go put his coat on. 

_ The Game is on. _

**Author's Note:**

> Brood about/over: V. To think and worry about something a lot, sometimes making you sad.  
> Second to none: the best.  
> Smirk: smile in an unpleasant way.


End file.
